


chaos

by vindice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Lemon tea (things you’ll never get to see.)





	chaos

There is so much hive noise in my head, and

there’s a ringing in my ears.

 

I keep listening to your thoughts, seeing

the things you’ll never get to live. The future,

it is not what it used to be.

 

The numbness of my fingers (papercuts, clips)

Lemon tea (things you’ll never get to see.)

 

It’s haunting me, haunting me, haunting me–

_Set me free._

**Author's Note:**

> You ever stop and think about all the shit the Sky Arcobaleno has to deal with? All the things they see, the ever unpredictable could-be’s. 
> 
> just something that wouldn’t leave my mind.


End file.
